Hoax: A Digimon Story
by maxinethebean
Summary: It's college time for the DigiDestined boys Tai, Matt, and Izzy! But Tai's mysterious room mate isn't who he says he is, and it leads to some interesting situations, including romance? Lots of realistic college situations involved, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Shibuya University**

"Ahh it's about damn time we got here!" Tai said and stretched his cramped legs from riding the train for hours. Taichi Kamiya, along with his good friends Matt Ishida and Izzy Izumi had finally arrived to Shibuya University. It was a hot day at the end of August and as the trio stepped off the train and into the light of the city, they felt the immense heat. Shibuya University was about another fifteen minutes of walking, just on the outskirts of the city. Lugging his huge duffel bag over his head, Tai leads the group into the city. After about ten minutes of walking, the group notices the big building that is the university looming over the horizon.

"C'mon guys, school's in sight now! We got this down!" Tai shouts enthusiastically and begins to pick up the pace. Matt and Izzy attempt to be enthusiastic as well but the heat won't let them. Five minutes later, the three exhausted boys enter Shibuya University's main lobby.

"Hello boys may I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked politely. She was an older lady who seemed to enjoy her rather monotonous job of receiving the many registrations from freshman every year.

"Uh, yeah we're here to receive freshman class assignments and rooms?" Matt said calmly, pretending like he wasn't out of breath and sweaty from the walk to school.

"Ahh ok and you're names are?" The lady asked the three boys, and Izzy was the first to respond.

"He's Matt Ishida, I'm Izzy Izumi, and that's Tai Kamiya." said Izzy. THe desk lady nodded and began typing on her computer. A few clicks were made and the printer behind her began to spit out several papers. The lady took a look at all the papers and then went into a small closet to the right of the printer. She returned with three room keys and grabbed the papers.

"Here you are boys! Tai, Matt, and Izzy. Those papers are your university schedules. On the top of them also has your room numbers on them and the keys do as well.I really hope you enjoy it here!" The desk lady said happily and bid the boys goodbye. The trio started walking toward the dorms and began examining their papers.

"Ah I got Dorm 121! What did you guys get?" Izzy said happily. Room 121 was a bottom floor dorm which meant Izzy was closer to his classes, and Izzy did not enjoy being late.

"Izzy we're roommates! I have the same number dorm!" Matt said excitedly. Izzy high-fived Matt and then turned to look at Tai to see where his dorm was.

"Hmm well I'm at Dorm 136. Still at least I'm on the same floor as you guys, but I wonder who my roommate will be. He'd better be a chill guy!" Tai said, rather disappointed but also intrigued to find out who's bunking with him.

"Well Tai we're gonna head to our dorm, why don't you go see if your rommates in the dorm already?" Matt said. Tai nodded and the boys parted for the day. Tai walked along the bottom floor of the dorms for what seemed like forever until he finally came to Dorm 136. It was the very last dorm on the bottom floor and it was right before the staircase leading to the upper level dorms. He slid the key into the lock on the door and with a few jiggles of the lock, he got the door to open. It was a rather plain room, with two beds on one side of the room. At the other end of the room was a plain square table, for eating and doing school work. There were two small dressers near what looked to be the bathroom door, and they looked like they could just barely hold all of Tai's things. As Tai was about to explore the bathroom, he heard another key in the lock. _This must be the other guy I gotta bunk with_, thought Tai. The door opened.


	2. Sam

**Chapter 2: Sam**

Tai poked his head out of the bathroom just enough to get a good look at the boy stepping into the dorm. He had a rather small physique for a college guy and looked rather shy and nervous. He looked to have dark orange hair from what Tai could see sticking out of the baseball cap he wore. He had bright brown eyes that seemed scared yet excited for university, and Tai felt like this guy wasn't a threat to his ego.

"Hey there roomie!" Tai said happily and stepped out of the bathroom. Startled, the boy turned to look at Tai and his expression was extremely surprised for a moment but then he calmed himself.

"Oh, hey there." The strange boy responded in a rather raspy tone. His voice was higher than normal for a boy, but Tai didn't dwell on it too much.

"The name's Tai, pleased to meet ya! And you are?" Tai said and extended his hand for a handshake. The boy responded to the handshake and smiled.

"Uh, I'm Sam. Nice to meet you too." Sam said nicely. Tai smiled, satisfied with that answer but ready to ask a million more questions.

"Cool! So where are you from? Are you from here? I'm from Odaiba personally! What's your family like? How are you in school? What classes are you taking? Do you have-" Tai was cut off when Sam put his hand over Tai's mouth.

"Ok buddy hold up! Let me answer those questions before you ask any more, got it?" Sam said with a sigh. He looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds, then turned back to Tai.

"Well I'm actually from Odaiba too, but I uh... Moved away at an early age. Yeah. I live with my mom, and I'm an only child. I say I do pretty well in school though, I give a good effort. And I'm here for botany. I know, a girly subject but I like it." Sam said with a smile. Tai smiled back. There was something he liked about this guy, he reminded him of an old friend.

"Well that's actually a great subject man! Not too many people have the balls to take it. Me personally I'm here for geology and chemistry. I tend to love my rocks and I love what chemicals can do to them and other things!" Tai said excitedly. Sam smiled and giggled in response to Tai's enthusiasm.

"Science is always a great subject dude! Hmm my schedule says I have chemistry too, around eleven in the morning. When do you have it?" Sam said, trying to figure out how university schedules work. Tai grabbed his schedule and looked at it. He then smiled.

"Same time as you, bro! We gotta stick together in this huge place ok? Let's be lab buddies!" Tai said and high-fived Sam. Sam nodded in agreement, and they became partners.

"Great! Now why don't you finish unpacking Tai, and I'll give this place a look ok?" Sam said to Tai, and Tai nodded. While Sam went to inspect the bathroom, Tai grabbed his duffel bag and dumped his contents on one of the beds. He began sorting through the many different shirts, pants, underwear, and shoes he brought. Folding them neatly, Tai picked a dresser and began shoving his clothes into it. When he was finished, he placed his duffel bag next to the dresser to show Sam that one was taken. As Sam walked out of the bathroom, Tai walked in and put away his toothbrush, toothpaste, and blow dryer in the bathroom. He put his special hair products in the cabinets and his special shampoo and soap in the shower. Sam walked in as Tai was stocking the shower shelves and he began giggling.

"What's so funny, huh?" Tai said, a little ticked off.

"I guess your hair isn't naturally a giant brown fluffball?" Sam said and began laughing. Tai grew embarrassed and shouted at Sam.

"Hey buddy at least I don't keep my hair under a dumb hat all day!" Tai said angrily. That seemed to trigger something in Sam.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY HAT DUMB TAI KAMIYA!" Sam screamed at Tai and left the bathroom. Tai suddenly felt really bad about what he said and walked into the other room to apologize. Sam was sitting cross legged on the bed staring at the wall to avoid Tai. Tai felt some sort of deja vu from this whole situation, but couldn't exactly recall the memory.

"Listen, your hat's not dumb but neither is my hair ok? I'm sorry I just get defensive about my hair. It used to be natural but for some reason I have to work to keep it that way now." Tai said, rather saddened to have to admit that. Sam slowly turned to face Tai.

"... You're right. I'm sorry I made fun of you in the first place. I really do like your hair but my hair rather short and I can't do anything interesting with it. That's why I wear the hat." Sam said with a sigh. Tai nodded and understood.

"I understand and that's fine. But it's pretty late, we should sleep if we want to get to chemistry on time tomorrow. That's our first class!" Tai said. He went over to his bed and took off his shirt and pants, revealing a rather fit exterior. Tai crawled into bed with only his boxers. Sam just took off his hat, which showed he had longer hair than Tai thought. It was about an inch below his ears and definitely was a dull red. Tai looked at Sam for a long time as Sam was getting ready for bed. There was something familiar about him... Tai also was wondering how Sam knew his last name when he didn't tell him.


	3. Brain Food

**Chapter 3: Brain Food**

The alarm clock buzzed at ten o'clock. Sam, who is more of a morning person than Tai, goes and shuts it off. Tai simply groans and sits up in bed.

"Ugh Sam we still have an hour before we need to be at class! Why are you up?" Tai complained. Sam simply laughed and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Well Tai I need to get a shower and some caffeine in my system before I can even go to class. If you wanna sleep more you're gonna have to wake yourself up because I'm going to get a shower." Sam said cooly. Tai groaned again.

"Ugh fine I'll get up!" Tai said and got out of bed. Sam seemed delighted at this and ran over to Tai with a ten dollar bill.

"Good then could you grab some breakfast somewhere? We forgot to stock the mini fridge." Sam said happily and handed Tai the money. Tai shrugged again and got dressed. He looked over to Sam who seemed to be waiting for him to leave to get a shower. What an odd kid. It's not like I haven't seen a guy's privates before, hell I have my own! I don't know why he wants me out of the room in order to shower, Tai thought to himself as he walked out the door. As he was walking to the QuickMart he noticed on the walk to school, Tai began to reminisce about the past and his time with digimon in the Digiworld and all of his friends.

Matt and Izzy are here, but Joe, Mimi, and Sora aren't. He also missed T.K. and of course Kari, but they're still in high school. Sora was the one who lingered in his thoughts and he sighed. He really missed her. Sora and her perfect smile and the way she walked. Tai smiled to himself, really missing his favorite girl. He missed her dull red hair, how it was down a little past her ears, how her bright brown eyes looked at him, how she always wore a hat... Tai stopped dead in his tracks. Now it all clicked in his head. The defensiveness over the hat, the hair, the personal information, the shower privacy... It had to be her! Tai was so confused still. How did she manage to get into an all boys university? And how long will she keep this up? Tai paid for the breakfast sandwiches and ran back to the dorm. With his hands shaking from anticipation, he jiggled the key in the lock and the door opened. "Sam" was combing through his hair and was fully dressed by the time Tai got back.

"Oh hey you're back! Did you get food?" He asked. Tai gave a sly smile.

"Of course I did, Sora."


	4. Chemistry and Chemistry

**Chapter 4: Chemistry and Chemistry**

"...What did you just call me?" The person who refers to themselves as Sam said, very nervously.

"Sora. I know its you! You kinda suck at fooling me, especially when you didn't change your hair at all. And when you screamed at me for thinking your hat was dumb it clicked. Plus you waited for me to leave to shower! If you were a true dude you would just shower. And you knew my last name when I didn't tell you." Tai said, proud of his own smart detective work.

"Tai... I-I can't explain myself. I'm just so sorry for fooling you..." Sora said, tears welling up in her eyes. She hid her face in her pillow and Tai heard faint sobbing. He felt so bad for even realizing it was her. He just can't stand to see her cry at all, and he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Sora... You don't need to worry. It's not like I'll tell or anything you can trust me! But I just wanna know why you decided to go through all of this trouble to go to this university." Tai said and gently patted her on the back. She sat up and wiped away her tears.

"I... I just didn't wanna go to college alone, you know? You, Matt, and Izzy were all gonna be here, Mimi's in America, and Joe's already halfway done college somewhere else. So I chose to go here. An all boys school is a dumb thing anyways. It's so sexist..." Sora said trailing off because she got off topic. Tai laughed a bit at that and gave her a hug.

"Well I guess since you're in here now you'll be with us, huh? But you may wanna tell Matt and Izzy about this secret too so they'll know." Tai said reassuringly. Sora rapidly shook her head.

"Oh god no Tai! It's already bad enough you found out, I really don't want them to. I know they're nice guys and all but I wanna try to keep this identity as closeted as possible, ok?" Sora said, looking straight at Tai with pleading eyes. He took that as a sign not to say anything to them.

"Well... Ok I won't tell them. But I guarantee they'll find out sooner or later, Sora." Tai said and smiled at her. She grew a huge grin and hugged him.

"Oh thank you Tai! But we gotta get to chemistry so grab those sandwiches and we will start walking." Sora said and donned her baseball cap, along with rather baggy clothes to conceal her feminine curves. Tai handed her a sandwich and they walked to chemistry.

- After Classes (5:30 pm) -

Sora and Tai pop into their dorm and both plop down on their beds.

"Ahh this is nice... Botany killed me today, Tai!" Sora said with a groan. Tai laughed and shook his head.

"If you think your little flower class is bad try geology babe, who knew rocks had damn chemical formulas to them!" Tai said with a giggle, and Sora threw her cap at him.

"Don't you dare call me babe Tai." Sora said and frowned at him, but Tai just laughed.

"Should I call you dude again? Cause right now you definitely look like one!" Tai said with a chuckle. Sora looked at him and she was obviously annoyed.

"I'll be right back and I'll show you who's the dude." Sora said and grabbed a few things out of her dresser and then walked to the bathroom. Tai was quite intrigued by that and sat up on the bed wondering what she's doing. About five minutes later sora came back out wearing pajama shorts and a tight camisole.

"Now am I a guy?" Sora said with a sly smile. Tai couldn't help but blush. Damn how does she even hold her tits in? She has to bind them because she has definitely grown a bit curvy since I last saw her... And her ass isn't too bad either, Tai thought to himself. Sora knew how Tai was when she dressed nice, but she didn't expect him to stare at her when she was simply in pajamas.

"I'll take you staring at me as a compliment Tai. But don't you actually go and say something out loud because you'll blow it with your fat mouth." Sora said with a giggle and Tai grinned.

"You asked for it, babe." Tai said with a smirk and emphasized "babe".

"Oh god..." Sora said and was barraged by Tai's pervy comments.

"Where shall I start..." Tai said and began walking in a circle around Sora staring at her whole body.

"How about my foot so I can kick you in the nuts?" Sora said jokingly and took a jab at Tai, but she missed and he continued.

"Well let's see... That ass is gorgeous. Perfectly perky and round and just good enough to give a squeeze to!" Tai said and grabbed her butt with both hands. Sora was alarmed and quickly slapped Tai's hands off.

"You'd better watch it, Kamiya..." She warned.

"And my personal favorite, those wonderful tits. You've definitely grown Sora in all the right places..." Tai said and quickly grabbed her breasts from behind. This time Sora slapped him across the face, causing Tai to recoil onto the bed.

"I warned you didn't I?" Sora said and laughed at the tears forming in Tai's eyes from the hard slap.

"Goddamn Sora you are definitely a chick but you hit hard..." Tai said, rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah yeah, do you wanna go get something to eat for dinner? We need to do some grocery shopping too." Sora said and began changing back into her guy outfit.

"Eh sure." said Tai.


	5. FWB

**Chapter 5: FWB**

"Damn those were really good burgers Sora!" Tai said, patting his stomach. Sora, who was dressed as Sam, smiled and nodded in agreement.

"But now we gotta rush home Tai, or else the cold stuff we got from the supermarket will thaw!" Sora said and began to fast walk home. It's a bit hard to run with several bags of groceries. Tai kept up pace with his bags as well. When they got inside their dorm, they placed all of the cold food inside the small mini fridge and it barely all fit. Then Tai and Sora plopped down on their beds, satisfied with their first day of university.

"Oh boy I can't wait to take off these baggy clothes!" Sora said and began getting undressed but Tai stopped her.

"No! i invited Matt and Izzy over today to hang out with us. It was before I knew you were Sora so they're going to introduce themselves to you." Tai said. Sora groaned but kept her baggy clothes on. About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Tai unlocked the door, then Matt and Izzy walked in.

"Hey Tai. I would say nice place but everyone's is the same so I guess it's just hi." Matt said with a chuckle.

"Greetings Tai! Ah is that Sam?" Izzy said looking over to Sora. She stood up and introduced herself.

"Hey guys the name's Sam. How do ya do?" Sora said politely. Matt's eyebrow raised and he looked at Sam with curiosity, but decided not to say anything. And for someone as smart as Izzy, he was as oblivious to the situation as a total stranger.

"So... Sam. What classes are you taking?" Matt said rather dully.

"Oh uhm my main interest is botany, but I also have chemistry and a few others. Tai and I have chemistry together!" Sora, or "Sam" said happily. Matt and Izzy nodded.

"What a noble study to be interested in! Many men dislike botany because it is known to be a feminine study. Personally, I am going into software design and technology engineering." Izzy grinned proudly and Sora smiled back.

"Well I'm here for music theory and composition, and I also take woodworking on the side." Matt said and smiled.

"Nice! I really like those classes guys. They seem to fit your personalities... Even though I just met you!" Sora said happily. The group continued talking for almost an hour until it was about nine o'clock.

"Well we're gonna head back to our dorm guys! We have some quick studying to do before we go to bed. See ya!" Izzy said happily and he walked out the door. Matt gave another glance to "Sam" and then followed suit. As soon as the door closed, Sora began undressing.

"Ugh I hate this baggy stuff I feel like such a blob!" Sora said and tore off her clothes. Tai attempted not to look for fear of getting slapped, but his eyes wandered anyways. Ugh god I wish she didn't slap me when I tried to touch her... Tai thought to himself. Then Tai's thoughts went south, or should I say below the belt? As he was thinking these things another important question popped in his head. How the fuck am I gonna jerk off with a girl in the room? Tai thought to himself, rather confused. She would notice if he ended up in the bathroom for 20 minutes without any signs of him actually using the toilet. Tai felt rather trapped with Sora living with him, especially with her attractive body and him having no way to relieve his urges. Little did Tai know that Sora was thinking almost the exact same thing as him. Tai and Sora ended up staring at each other from across the room.

"...Sora why are you staring at me?" Tai asked softly, raising his eyebrow.

"...Well you were staring at me too, Tai." Sora responded calmly, but she had an intense gaze.

"...Quick question." Tai said.

"Yeah?" Sora answered.

"How am I supposed to jerk off with a girl laying in the bed next to me?" Tai asked almost in an annoyed tone.

"I asked myself the same question. And how am I supposed to masturbate when you're right there?" Sora said with a giggle. Tai looked very surprised.

"Wait you masturbate? Damn Sora I didn't peg you as a girl like that." Tai said with a smirk. Sora laughed.

"Tai most girls do that! …But we have the same dilemma..." Sora said. SHe looked like she was thinking rather hard.

"...Yes we do. What should we do?" Tai said, gazing at Sora.

"...Ok Tai. Let's be friends with benefits." Sora said calmly.

"...Do you really want to Sora? Because I have been waiting for you to say something like that for so long now..." Tai said and went over to Sora's bed rather cautiously.

"...I do want it. This way we can both get off and not feel weird about it. Plus I really trust you Tai. I think we could make this work well..." Sora said softly.


	6. Hooked

Chapter 6: Hooked

"...Then shall we begin?" Tai asked with a seductive smile and crawled on top of Sora, who was laying down.

"...We shall." Sora whispered to Tai as he held Sora's face. Slowly he leaned in until he felt his lips touch hers. Light kissing turned to open mouth making out within three minutes. Tai and Sora couldn't stop touching each other. Their hands roamed all over each other. Sora's hands were wrapped in Tai's fluffy brown hair, and Tai's hands were slowly making their way up to Sora's breasts.

"...I want hickies Tai." Sora whispered into Tai's ear, giving him a cue. Sora moved her head to the side giving Tai access. He lunged at her throat and began passionately sucking on her used his lips and teeth to pull as firmly but also as gently as he could. This is when Sora began moaning. It felt so good she just couldn't contain herself any more. She ground her hips into Tai's, and she could feel how hard he was against her hips. She grabbed Tai's shirt and lifted it over his head. Even though it took a bit of effort, Tai managed to unhook Sora's bra and he pulled it off. Tai then began massaging her rather large tits, and then he slowly brought his sucking mouth down to them. He gave each breast a nice mouth massage, and Sora's moans grew louder. Sora unbuttoned Tai's pants and felt his hard dick through his boxers.

"How far do you wanna go Sora?" Tai asked, making sure not to do anything unwanted.

"...Maybe not full out fucking Tai but I'll go a bit farther than this." Sora said, rather out of breath. She aimed for the boxers and pulled them down. Whoa. Did not see Tai being that size down there! Sora thought to herself as she grabbed his large, thick cock. Almost instinctively, she immediately wrapped her lips around it. Trying to fit in as much of his dick as she could, Sora went down almost to the balls. She felt Tai put his hand around her head, holding her hair out of her face and keeping her at a moderate pace.

"Fuck, Sora that's so nice..." Tai moaned.

As soon as Sora came up for air, Tai pushed her down on the bed and took off her panties. She was soaking wet. Tai began rubbing her pussy very delicately, and she moaned loudly. Afterwards, one then two fingers slid in. She was so warm and tight, he really just wanted to fuck her there. But he shall respect her wishes and wait for another time for it to happen. But he did want to suck up some of her sweet juices. Tai then put his face up to where Sora's clit was and began licking and sucking her. She moaned even deeper, almost screaming.

"Tai I wanna help you too, do you want to try sixty nine?" Sora said raspily. He nodded and laid down. Sora climbed on top and turned around so her ass was right at Tai's face. He continued eating her out and she went down on him. About ten minutes later they both came, and Sora swallowed all she was given. They then laid down with each other, too exhausted to go to seperate beds.

"... Damn Tai that was good." Sora said, out of breath. Tai grinned.

"You're welcome. And you were quite amazing yourself." He said and Sora blushed.

"Eh let's sleep now." Sora said and nuzzled herself into Tai's chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmmmkay." He said and they fell asleep.


	7. Breakfast

**Chapter 7: Breakfast**

Again at 10 o'clock in the morning, Sora's alarm clock went off. Groggily she got up from the bed and began getting dressed. _Wait, where are my panties!_? Sora thought to herself, almost forgetting about last night. She breathed a sigh of relief when she remembered and found them under Tai's foot. He was still fast asleep, refusing to respond to the alarm clock. Sora took her dirty clothes and shoved them into a hamper, then hopped in the shower. Shortly after hearing the shower turn on, Tai finally stirred. He yawned and woke up with a huge smile on his face. _This is gonna be such a good year! Well as long as this keeps up.._. Tai said to himself. He got up and decided to skip the shower and take one later that night. He started getting dressed as Sora got out of the shower. She looked over at him and smiled and he smiled right back, also admiring her bare body and how nice she smelled.

"Morning sunshine, seems your hair is about as happy as you look!" Sora said and giggled. Tai looked up at his hair and he noticed it was more of an afro after he slept on it than a fluffy cloud. He grew quite red and embarrassed.

"Oh shit I gotta brush this mess!" Tai said and ran into the bathroom to comb his hair. It took him about ten minutes to comb his hair but he managed to flatten it out a bit. He then used his special hair products to bring his hair back to its signature style. He walked out of the bathroom to find Sora fully dressed in her "Sam" getup.

"Shall we grab some breakfast and head to class? I don't have classes until twelve today and you don't have classes until two so we can spend some time." Sora said happily. Tai nodded and they grabbed their things and headed to a small diner. It was a simple little spot, something you'd imagine from an old movie. Tai and Sora walked in and were seated at a table. Shortly the waitress appeared.

"Hello kids, how may I help you?" She said, rather excitedly. Tai noticed the many odd features about the waitress. She had red spiky hair, a decent figure, but she was very hyper and loud for someone working in the morning.

"Wait a minute... You're Davis's sister!" Tai exclaimed, a little nervous. The waitress lit up and laughed loudly.

"Yup that's me! The name's Jun if you forgot. And you're Tai if I remember correctly! Oooooh how is Matt and where is he and does he have a girl-" Jun said quickly but Tai cut her off.

"Oh boy Jun slow down! Well Matt's fine but... Uh... I don't know where he is or how he is sorry!" Tai said, lying through his teeth. June looked disappointed at first, but then grew suspicious.

"Mmhmm suuuure Tai. Davis happened to mention seeing you guys all get on the bus to Shibuya though so don't even try to lie to me! WHERE IS MATT?" Jun yelled, stirring the attention of the other customers. Tai grew very red and nervous, and Sora was stifling her laughs.

"Damn Davis he never shuts up... Uhhh ok fine Jun Matt's here. But we don't have any classes together so I really can't tell you too much. No lies this time. OK?" Tai said, admittingly. June smiled knowing this was the truth.

"Thanks Tai! Give me his room number and I'll take half off your meal how's that sound?" Jun said, trying to sound convincing. Tai and Sora both laughed.

"Nice try Jun but we'll pay in full." Tai said. Jun sighed and nodded.

"Well ok I'll take your orders then." Jun said, a little more gloomy than before but she was still loud. Tai ordered a full breakfast platter with an omelet, bacon, toast, and hashbrowns. Sora wanted something a bit lighter so she ordered a small stack of pancakes and fruit salad. June returned to the kitchen with their orders. Meanwhile Tai and Sora talked.

"So what did you think of last night Sora?" Tai said with a smile. Sora grew a little red but then smiled.

"I definitely enjoyed myself. How about you?" Sora said with a smile. Tai laughed. As if that was a question he would say no to.

"Sora of course I liked it. Hell ever since puberty hit me I've wanted to do that stuff with you!" Tai said with a laugh and Sora laughed too.

"Should we do it again though? I'm not sure if I want things to get complicated..." Sora said, looking down. Tai nodded in understanding but he looked intensely at her.

"Sora I've already been through the complicated part and I'm over it now. When you dated Matt for eight months in high school? That was fucking torture for me. But eventually I learned about just letting things go where they go. And this led to friends with benefits so I won't try for anything but that. Ok?" Tai explained. Sora felt ashamed for making Tai feel that way and she looked away from his face. But she nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way Tai... But I guess in a way we have each other now huh?" Sora said with a smile. Tai returned the smile and nodded. Then Jun returned with their food.


	8. Party

**Chapter 8: Party**

After brunch, Tai and Sora had to head to classes. Both of them were really happy with the classes they were taking and time flew by quickly. Before they knew it, classes were already over for the day and it was about five o'clock in the evening. As Tai was leaving class, he spotted Matt trying to catch up with him from behind.

"Oh, hey Matt! What's up?" Tai said happily and they fist bumped.

"Ah, nothing much man. Hey you and your roomie busy tonight?" Matt said, a hint of excitement in his voice. Tai looked interested.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we are, why?" Tai said curiously. Matt grew a huge smile on his face.

"Good, cause you're gonna get wasted with me. Izzy's too uptight for it so it'll be me, you and Sam if he wants to go. You in?" Matt said and nudged Tai on the shoulder. Tai grew a big smile on his face.

"You know I'm in man! But I'm not sure about Sam. If he doesn't wanna go that's fine. But where are we doing this at?" Tai said, thinking to himself. Sora's not too uptight, she'll probably go, he thought to himself.

"Dude one of the juniors from my woodworking class invited me and the upperclassmen get the huge fraternity type dorm things! So it'll be fucking awesome." Matt said happily. Tai nodded and smiled.

"Ok man well what time does it start? We can all go together." Tai said.

"9:30 man, I'll meet you outside the dorms ok?" Matt said happily and ran off. Tai was now really excited and he was curious as to what Sora would think, so he ran home as well. It was a short sprint home because Tai's dorm was on the bottom floor. He busted open the door, causing Sora to shriek as she was getting changed.

"DUDE! Was that even necessary?" Sora said, out of breath from the screaming. Tai laughed but he was out of breath as well.

"Ok are you up for your first college party Sora?" Tai said and raised his hands in the air with excitement. Sora looked weirded out by him, but then her face lit up.

"On one condition." Sora said. Tai looked confused.

"And that is...?" Tai said, impatient.

"We must get wasted!" Sora said, revealing a huge grin. Tai smiled so wide and ran over to her. He hoisted her up and twirled her around, much to Sora's surprise.

"Whoa there Tai! Uhm well when is this party anyways?" Sora said as Tai put her down.

"Tonight babe, 9:30! Matt invited us." Tai said enthusiastically. Sora nodded.

"Don't call me babe, Tai. It's icky, ok? But otherwise the party sounds good so I'm in!" Sora smiled. Tai nodded at her comment about babe, but it hurt him a bit. He liked calling her cute things.

"Ok well change into your boy clothes again because he invited Sam, not Sora. And then we shall eat a bit before leaving." Tai said happily, and Sora went back to her pile of boy clothes to change again.

~ 9:30pm ~

Tai and "Sam" walked outside the dorm building to find Matt waiting outside.

"Good you're here! Let's get going." Matt said joyfully, but Tai stopped him for a sec.

"You got the essentials?" Tai asked Matt and he nodded. He pulled out his supplies from a backpack he had on. From inside he pulled out two lighters, rolling papers, a bong, cologne, and about an ounce of weed.

"Holy shit dude that's perfect! How much did that cost?" Tai said, pointing to the baggie of pot. Matt shook his head, refusing to tell. Then he zipped up the backpack and they were off to the party.

After about a seven minute walk around the school to the upper classmen dorms, Matt spotted the building the party was at.

"Huzzah guys we made it! Let's go and have some fun!" Matt said and they all ran inside. Inside the building, it was decently packed with people, and there was loud party music to accompany the smell of pot and alcohol. Matt took his little group of friends to a corner filled with fellow stoners and sat them all down.

"Yo Vick, these are my boys Tai and Sam. They're here to bake with us cause I brought a lot of goodies!" Matt said happily and took out the contents of his bag. Everyone in the corner cheered for Matt and the smoking began.

"Yo Tai, you can roll right?" Matt asked, and Tai nodded slightly. He was ok at it, the joint wouldn't fall apart and that's what Tai found important. So Matt passed him the papers and a bit of weed. He began crumbling it onto the paper and rolled it neatly into a small cylinder. He licked the ends to close it shut. Matt handed him a lighter and Tai put the joint to his lips. He took the lighter and sparked it on fire, then held it to the tip of the joint. He inhaled and it was lit. But he inhaled a lot, and there was a lot of smoke in his lungs. After a couple seconds, Tai released it from his body in one large exhale. He then passed it to Sam, who was next to him. Having done it before, "he" inhaled deeply and tried to hold the smoke. But it was too much and he ended up coughing. Everyone in the circle laughed and the joint was passed on.

About an hour passes by. Tai's head is heavy but he is so happy. Sora's eyes are bright red and she had about four pieces of pizza. But there is one thing on their minds at that stage of highness, and it was sex.

"Tai, let's go home. I wanna fuck ya." Sora whispered into Tai's ear, and he nodded quickly.

"Yo Matt, we're gonna go cause we got early classes tomorrow man. But it was fun hit me up soon!" Tai said and he left with Sora.


	9. After Party

Chapter 9: After the Party

Barely able to walk straight, Tai and Sora made their way back to the dorm. Unlocking the door, they both rush in and things immediately start up. Tai pins Sora to the door as soon as it closes and goes in for her lips. They kiss passionately and Tai begins to take off the baggy clothes she had from pretending to be "Sam". In about two minutes she was totally naked and Tai was down to his boxers at that point. Tai begins sucking on Sora's still vibrant hickeys and makes them even darker. Then things move to the bed, and Sora finally pulls off Tai's boxers. They were now both fully naked. Both Tai and Sora were very sloppily making out and touching each other, but due to their level of highness every touch was pure ecstasy. Tai continued making out with Sora and kissing her neck while his hand slid down to her pussy. He began feeling around and rubbing gently and Sora let out a long, soft moan.

"Mmmm Tai... I want it all now." Sora said, pulling her face away from his and looking him directly in the eye. Tai simply nodded and grabbed a condom sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. He then quickly opened it and slid it on, Sora watching intently. He then smiled and continued making out with her, touching her breasts, and kissing her all over. He then slid inside her slowly. Sora moaned very loudly at that moment, and Tai began rocking his hips back and forth. Sora latched onto his back with her legs and arms, pulling him in as tight as possible. She began moaning loudly and just couldn't stop herself. Tai himself began moaning. He was thrusting so deep and hard inside of her, and Sora was so into it. She slowly dragged her nails down Tai's back, sending shivers down his spine. He pulled Sora closer to him and he pulled her off of the bed. He sat on the bed and placed her on his lap, and she straddled him. He reentered her and began thrusting again. The thrusting motions caused Sora's tits to bounce rapidly in his face and Tai was even more aroused if that was even possible. He leaned forward and placed his mouth over her breast. Sora gasped with pleasure.

"Tai...I'm...I'm gonna come!" Sora said in between moans.

"Good cause I'm about to do the same. Kneel for me." He said, huffing. She did as she was told as Tai pulled off the condom and came on her. Sora caught a good amount in her mouth and swallowed it. She smiled and wiped the rest off of her and then laid down next to Tai. She smiled and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How's that for a good fuck?" Tai said, flashing a smile. Sora laughed and playfully slapped his hand. But he caught her hand and intertwined their fingers. Sora grew a bit red but let it happen anyways.

"I guess you were ok Tai..." She said, teasing him, and he put on a sad puppy face. She laughed.

"Just kidding I loved it Tai." Sora said and smiled. Tai returned the smile and kissed her. Then they drifted off to sleep.


	10. Surprise

**Chapter 10: Surprise**

(For reference to MadLeomon wiki/MadLeomon)

Sora was the first to wake up, as usual when the alarm buzzed in the morning at ten. She had a slight headache from the night before and she was very groggy. Sora made her way over to the bathroom and hopped in the shower in hopes of clearing her head. Meanwhile, Tai was still snoring loudly face down in his pillow. When Sora shut the shower off, he finally awoke. Tai quickly hopped out of bed, planning something in his head. He stood at the corner of the door, waiting for Sora to open it. A few minutes later, the knob turned and Sora began walking out.

"HEY SORA!" Tai said, shouting. Sora screamed and fell onto the ground. Tai began laughing hysterically, but Sora wasn't laughing. She punched Tai square in the crotch and then proceeded to get up as he fell on the floor in pain.

"Yeah it's a lot funnier now, huh?" Sora said sarcastically and flipped Tai off. He just wailed in pain, and Sora just chuckled and got dressed. Eventually, Tai was able to stand again, and he made his way over to where Sora was sitting and drinking coffee.

"Well lesson learned: Never ever scare Sora again. Can I have coffee now? And an ice back if there's one?" Tai said with a groan, still in pain. Sora laughed and nodded. She handed him a cup of coffee and he sat and began to drink with her.

And then a loud crash was heard.

Sora and Tai sprang up, knowing that was bigger than a simple piece of furniture. They ran outside and saw Matt and Izzy running towards them.

"Tai, shit dude we gotta run!" Matt shouted and ran past them with Izzy. Tai and Sora followed, and they stopped when they reached the parking lots. The kids turned around to see what looked like Leomon, but something was obviously different.

"...Leomon? That can't be! He looks... Dead." Tai said, worriedly. Matt and Izzy agreed, and then just seemed to notice Sora.

"Wait Sora why are you here? But that doesn't matter where's Sam Tai? We gotta find him!" Izzy said, worried. Sora shook her head violently.

"I'm Sam! Ok? I wanted to go to school with you guys... I didn't wanna be alone. Sorry. But let's not focus on that right now!" Sora said quickly. Matt just smirked.

"That explains the hickies on both of you." He said bluntly. Sora grew red in the face but ignored it for now.

"Uh guys, does anyone know what that digimon even is?" Tai said, ignoring what everyone said about hickies.

"Well according to the digimon analyzer... That's MadLeomon. He is an undead version of Leomon, so you were right Tai. Hmm, it says MadLeomon is a digimon gone berserk and it has lost all of its intelligence in exchange for extreme combat skills. It's claws are pure poison and can cause anything to rot! Not to mention it doesn't even care who or what it runs into, it just destroys." Izzy explained and his face became pale.

"Guys, we need to get our digimon here somehow!" Sora said, worried. Izzy nodded.

"Well, we could try this new application Gennai sent to me. It opens up a digi-port with the use of our digivices. Only the digidestined with the D-3's could do it before, but now we can too!" Izzy said excitedly and opened the application.

"Digi-port, open!" Everyone said at once and pointed their digivices at the computer. Before they could be sucked into the digital world, things were thrown out of it. Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, and Biyomon all poured out of the port, much to the team's surprise.

"Oh Izzy thank goodness you opened that port! The digital world is a mess right now and I missed you." Tentomon said happily and hugged Izzy. All the digimon quickly reunited with their tamers, but Matt broke the silence.

"We're all glad you're here guys, but we could use your help in our world too." Matt said and pointed to MadLeomon who was wandering around smashing people's cars. All of the rookie digimon gasped and trembled with fear.

"Matt... There are digimon like that all over the digital world now..." Gabumon said, shaking from fear. The team gasped.

"So you're saying you don't know how to defeat them?" Tai said, angry.

"Well there are ways, but it is really hard to attack something that can kill you with one swipe of it's claw!" Biyomon said, looking worried.

"Plus Tai, any digimon that were poisoned became mad versions of themselves as well! There aren't that many normal digimon left anymore..." Agumon said, trailing off. Tai slammed his fist into a tree nearby.

"Shit well this is serious! We can't just leave him here, but I don't wanna risk losing you..." Tai said, very upset.

"... I think me and Biyomon might have a shot. Since she can fly as Birdromon, we can use aerial attacks until he gets weak enough. And you guys can use long distance attacks like Garurumon's Howling Blaster, Greymon's Nova Blast, and Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker. Just stay away from his arms! Sound like a plan?" Sora said, thinking extensively. Matt, Tai, and Izzy all looked impressed and nodded in agreement.

"Ok guys, you ready to digivolve?" The team said in unison.


	11. Serious Threat

**Chapter 11: Serious Threat**

"Agumon digivolve to..."

"Gabumon digivolve to..."

"Biyomon digivolve to..."

"Tentomon digivolve to..."

The gang's digimon all began digivolving at the same time, causing a large blast of light that lasted for several seconds. It stirred the attention of the many fleeing students, and they slowed their running.

"Greymon!"

"Garurumon!"

"Birdramon!"

"Kabuterimon!"

The digidestined all boarded their digimon and prepared for battle.

"Ok the plan again quickly Sora?" Tai said, climbing onto Greymon's head. She nodded and thought again, making slight revisions.

"Ok slight change, Kabuterimon can fly as well so he and Izzy will join me in the aerial assault, while Tai and Matt try to take him down from below. Izzy will be bringing his computer to see if he can send MadLeomon back to the digital world with a digi-portal if we can't totally obliterate him. Use long distance attacks ONLY! Don't get close to his claws!" Are we clear?" Sora explained, and everyone nodded. Then the action began. Sora and Izzy rode Birdramon and Kabuterimon into the sky above MadLeomon. The enormous undead creature noticed them, but continued demolishing buildings because they flew too high up. Meanwhile, Matt and Tai were riding their digimon and arrived about twenty feet away from MadLeomon.

"Ok guys, FIRE!" Sora shouted from above. Hearing the cue, everyone began attacking MadLeomon.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Nova Blast!"

Every digimon shot their attacks at full blast, and it seemed to finally arouse MadLeomon's attention. He cried out in anger and began swing his arms randomly around himself, causing more damage to the dorm buildings. The gang and their digimon all jumped away just in time. It's as if MadLeomon was simply blind to his enemies and what he's doing,and Izzy was quickly becoming aware of the danger he posed.

"Guys, we need a different plan!" Izzy shouted from the sky. Sora, who was flying next to him nodded for him to continue.

"This thing isn't even a registered digimon according to the analyzer, so how do we expect to destroy it this way? Your attacks didn't seem to do anything but disturb it even more. The only feasible action I see right now is attempting to send it back to the digital world. I'm not even sure if that'll work... It'll only cause more damage and it could potentially kill our digimon! So this is worth a shot." He explained while checking his computer and opening the digi-port application.

"Ok Izzy you try that, and I'll help!" Matt said and Garurumon circled around to behind MadLeomon.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurmon howled and an icy breath shot out of his mouth. He aimed at MadLeomon's feet and they quickly became frozen to the ground. Mad Leomon didn't seem to realize he was frozen at first, and just continued to try to walk. Kabuterimon flew Izzy behind MadLeomon.

"Digi-port, open!" Izzy shouted and held his digivice up to the screen. A bright flash ensued, and the port was open.

"Hurry Tai, let's use our attacks and knock him into the port!" Sora said, and Tai nodded in agreement.

"Nova Blast!"

"Meteor Wing!"

Both Birdramon and Greymon attacked with their strongest balls of fire, and it sent MadLeomon backwards. The digi-port glowed again and he was gone. The digidestined all just stared at each other.

"Well goddamn I'm glad that's over!" Tai said with relief, dismounting Greymon. Izzy sighed and shook his head.

"Tai this is far from over. We are needed again in the digital world, it's obvious! If what our digimon said is true, there's a lot of work to be done. We cannot have more digimon like MadLeomon in the digital world, let alone our world ever again! Those buildings are destroyed... Thank goodness it wasn't our building. I just hope the police will let us stay here despite what's been going on. We don't want that thing following us anywhere else!" Izzy said with a worried expression. The group nodded.

"Well do you think it's a good idea to go to the digital world now?" Sora wondered. Matt shook his head.

"No. Our digimon need to rest in a safe place for tonight, so I say we leave tomorrow morning, ok?" Matt said decidedly. The rest of the group agreed and decided to head back to the dorm building. Or at least for now, if they were permitted to stay. Their digimon all de-digivolved and hopped into their arms. The digidestined all went back to their rooms for the day, they didn't bother going to classes. They knew they wouldn't be going again for a while anyways.


End file.
